


Towards A New Day

by Keenir



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: If someone can do something like this, should he? (04/12/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Malcolm's perspective on things. (Not your average death fic, as far as I know).   


* * *

I walk into the room and light the candles. All the electricity and other forms of energy in this room, and the entire estate on this one day, are dedicated to the machine in here. The device of creation. The engine of bringing about.

I extinguish the match which I used to light the candles.

I never asked Hoshi if she liked candles or not. My nerves had never been steady enough back then. A few dates, a tenative kiss, even a few whispers. But I always had chickened out before more could be done.

And then, on one world, I lost her.

Now, now I intend to undo that mistake.

Time travel is beyond my limits, past my means...if it is possible at all. So I go with the alternative.

I pull off the drapes from this room's sole full-length mirror; the only mirror in the estate; and look into it.

How would Hoshi see me, after all this time? I'd managed to put that question aside for all this time. That question, and one other. Would she care that most of my hair, the ones I've kept, is now grey? Or that I bear a pronounced limp? Would she ask what fate has befallen our friends?

I shuffle over to the button which will initiate the process. I have indeed sacrificed, given up most of my life, my career, to have this day. To have Hoshi back.

And what of the price? It is this that is the other question. If I activate this, I will be creating a universe identical to my own. History will be recreated to the minutest scale. Crusades, jihads, elections, pogroms, holocausts. Armies will rage forth and fade away.

All so I can retrieve Hoshi from that universe, to replace the emptiness in my own.

It's worth it, isn't it?

I think it has to be.


End file.
